skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylanders: DaGeDar Avatars: The Big Save
Skylanders: The Big Save is a story featuring skylanders from Skylanders: DaGeDar Avatars. Characters Jack Fuego (DaGeDar Avatar) Blind Sight (Core) Windsurfer Jet Vac (Reposed) Pharodox (Power Core) Slime Blob (Lightcore) Saber Tooth (DaGeDar Avatar) Spy Glass (Core) Alchemist Pop Fizz (Reposed) Duel Fuel (Power Core) Brain Surge (Lightcore) Plot Its the holiday that everyone loves best in Skylands, DaGeDar Day, the one day of the year that every skylander, not just DaGeDar Avatars, can enter and race in DaGeDar zones. One day, while racing against Saber Tooth and Spy Glass, Blind Sight and Jack Fuego were in the lead, but when Blind Sight grabs a Power Up and uses it on himself and Jack Fuego, they get pullled through a portal and land in an unescapable dome. Jet Vac, Slime Blob, and Pharodox try to save them, but they get stuck too. It's up to Saber Tooth, Spy Glass, Pop Fizz, Duel Fuel, and Brain Surge to save the skylanders, and escape the unescapable. Table of Contents Chapter 1: The Race to Doom Chapter 2: The Second Race to Doom Chapter 3: Sicknesses and Glitches Chapter 4: A Call of Help Chapter 5: An Old Portal Chapter 6: Jack gets Stuck Chapter 7: Pharodox saves the Day Chapter 8: The Help is on the Way Chapter 9: The Hard Pary Chapter 10: Escape the Unescapable The Race to Doom Plot SAYS IN STORY INFO!!!! Story Coming through a portal in his 103 DaGeDar circuit race was Jack Fuego, and in his first ever race, was Blind Sight. "You do know that this is my racing circuit, so why are you here with me?" Jack Fuego asked. "What the?! First of all, its DaGeDar Day, any and every skylander can enter a DaGeDar zone. Secondly, you asked me to race with you! Its a tag team race! Where have you been?" answered Blind Sight. "Look!" Blind Sight was pointing to their opponents, Saber Tooth and Spy Glass. "Yeah, but you and Spy Glass are best buddies. Why would I ask you to race against him?" asked Jack Fuego. "You've been trying to pull our friendship apart since forever!" Blind Sight replied. While Jack Fuego and Blind Sight were arguing, Saber Tooth formulated a plan. "This is the perfect distraction for you to make your first elimination!" said Saber Tooth to Spy Glass. "Go for skylander on the left, while I go or Jack Fuego." he finished. Spy Glass didn't like the plan, because he didn't want to see his best friend be eliminated, so he hopped of the track to eliminate himself. Meanwhile, Saber Tooth managed to skid in front of Jack Fuego, putting only Blind Sight in first place. Jack Fuego and Blind Sight both saw a Power Up up ahead: A Track Dent Power Up. "Blind Sight, don't catch that Power Up!" Jack Fuego screamed. Blind Sight thought "''If I catch that Power Up, and use it on Saber Tooth, Jack Fuego will be proud of me, and he'll take me on more races!" ''So he grabbed the Power Up. "Blind Sight. don't set the Power Up on my track!" Jack Fuego said. However, Blind Sight didn't here the "don't" in Jack Fuego's order, so he set on their track. "Blind Sight, you fool!" Jac Fuego said, as he bounced off the dent, into a portal. Blind Sight dropped on the track too, and also bounced of the dent and flew in the portal, too. "WHOOAAAA!!!!" they bothed yelled as they fell through the portal, into a remote located dome. "Hooray, we won the race!" Blind Sight shouted. Jack Fuego shot a fireball at him. "You bucket of bolts! We didn;t win! We're stuck in a dome, and its all your fault!" he said. "But you said to set the dent on our track!" Blind Sight said. "No, I said DON'T put the dent on our track. I also said don't grab the Power Up!" Jack Fuego knocked Blind Sight down. "Look on the bright side! We have a whole bunch of skylanders who can help us!" Blind Sight said. "Oh, boy, I hope your right." Category:Skylanders: DaGeDar Avatars Category:Fan Stories